


Hannibal Crack fics

by Nygmobblepotty



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crack funny, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nygmobblepotty/pseuds/Nygmobblepotty
Summary: Just crack I made in a discord and decided to add here.
Relationships: Y/n and Will Graham
Kudos: 2





	Hannibal Crack fics

**Author's Note:**

> I have never wrote Hannibal before because my writing is not good enough for it. So here. Hannibal crack.

Will Graham welcomes you to his bed, patting it lightly, you walk over to it slowly, smelling a grimy stench. As you sit on it, you hear a distinct *squelch* and look down to find your lower half soaking with his sweat. 

"Will! WHAT TF DID I JUST SIT ON!" You scream as you jump off the bed a start out the door. 

"I'm sorry! I guess I forgot to wash it. If you wait a minute, I can change the sheets!" He yelps, aiming to grab my wrist, but he misses, hitting his head on the corner of his front door. He falls unconscious on the cold wooden floor, his hair falling over his eyes.

All this because he wanted to get laid. What a sad story.

**Author's Note:**

> Crack fic for no reason.


End file.
